


Nothing But A Mood I Choose

by gilligankane



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/pseuds/gilligankane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana thinks it's a fluke, the first time it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But A Mood I Choose

Santana thinks it’s a fluke, the first time it happens, because the first time they watch it, they’re high off their win from Sectionals and she doesn’t even really think about it when Brittany insists they watch a specific movie.

She thinks that Brittany’s hands start at her knee and slide up, pausing at the edge of her skirt, because they won and they’re  _awesome_  and celebration sex is so much better when there’s an actual reason to celebrate.

Not that it’s not good when there isn’t anything to celebrate.

It’s  _always_  good.

So she pulls her eyes from the screen – which is hard, she’ll admit, because she kind of actually likes this movie – and she smirks at Brittany who smiles coyly back and has Santana’s top off before she can even blink. She opens her mouth to ask what the rush is but Brittany’s tongue is swallowing her words and Brittany’s hands are pushing past Santana’s underwear; pushing in with two fingers while her thumb wanders aimlessly and she’s coming undone quicker and harder than she ever has.

She opens her eyes and takes in a gasping breath and Brittany is leaning over her, a look of awe in her eyes and a wide smile on her face.

“God,” Brittany breathes out. “Let’s do that again.”

\---

Santana doesn’t even think about too much when it happens, again.

Although, technically, she tends not to think when Brittany’s hands are gripping her waist and holding her jerking hips down, smiling against Santana’s inner thigh. She’s mostly too worried about how loud she’s being and her fingernails cutting into her palm as she wraps them around the rungs on the headboard.

Brittany’s tongue slips and slides and Santana barely has time to say Brittany’s name before she’s biting down on her bottom lip and screwing her eyes shut and lifting off the bed one last time before she sinks back down, panting.

“Damn,” she whispers hoarsely. “What the hell?”

Brittany smirks and slides up her body, burrowing her face in Santana’s neck, sucking at the sweat-cooled skin there.

“You didn’t like it?”

Santana shifts and winces – because she’s sure Brittany may have actually bitten something this time – and shimmies down until she’s face to face with Brittany. She smiles and tips her head forward until she finds Brittany’s mouth and she kisses her hard for a minute, tasting herself on Brittany’s tongue and teeth.

“Of course I did,” she says, the words ending in a grunt as Brittany’s hand slides down her stomach, moving over her curve of her hip. Her body moves on its own accord but she whimpers and pulls back.

Brittany tries to pull her back in, but Santana grins and presses kisses against Brittany’s neck, moving lower and lower over pale skin, reaching down to where she’s on her knees, one hand against Brittany’s slim waist, the other hovering, waiting.

Brittany’s hips rise up to meet her hand and Santana smirks.

Behind her, she never realizes that since Brittany brought it around, she’s hasn’t ever seen this part of the movie; not once.

\---

It’s not until she starts letting Brittany choose the movies on a more regular basis that she realizes Brittany almost always picks  _Edward Scissorhands_.

It’s not until she realizes Brittany always picks that movie that she also realizes they never get through it.

\---

She decides to test a theory she’s been thinking about; to see if there’s a reason they never get through that particular movie without keeping their clothes on.

\---

Santana picks  _Pirates of the Carribean: The Curse of The Black Pearl_  and a half hour into the movie, as Elizabeth Swan is being hoisted onto a pirate ship, Santana lifts her head from Brittany’s shoulder and turns over in her arms, her hands sliding around Brittany’s waist and her mouth moving against the seamless line of Brittany’s neck.

Brittany indulges her for a few minutes, letting Santana palm her breast and slip a knee between her thighs, but when Santana’s head drop to the V of Brittany’s shirt, the blond tugs at Santana’s chin, kissing her square on the mouth.

“Movies on, babe,” she whispers against Santana’s bottom lip, puckering her mouth once more before pulling back and putting her hands on Santana’s waist, urging her to turn back around.

She huffs but settles back against Brittany and lets herself be used as the human equivalent of a stuffed animal, because it’s Brittany and she’s warm and this is the kind of stuff Santana wants, even if she won’t say it out loud.

\---

The same thing happens with the other two  _Pirates_  movies though.

She tries, putting her hands in places her hands shouldn’t be – because Brittany’s mom is in the next room during the second movie – but Brittany always kisses her, smiles playfully and whispers that they should be paying attention to the movie.

Santana wastes five and half hours watching Johnny Depp speak in a ridiculous accent and gets nothing out of it except light petting and a pat on the forehead, like she’s some kind of dog who rolled over and sat when commanded to.

\---

Santana tries another Depp movie: something called  _Blow_  and she mostly only picks it off the rack at the rental store because Penelope Cruz is hot and can roll her r’s better than Santana can.

It’s about drugs and that’s kind of hot too, but Brittany spends most of the movie asking questions that kind of annoy Santana more than anything and when the movie is finally over, she’s so thankful for the quiet that she doesn’t even try to get her hand down Brittany’s pants.

She kisses Brittany quickly, rolls over, and falls asleep.

\---

It’s obviously not Johnny Depp, so she picks out the first movie she can find with Winona Ryder on the cover.

She wishes, as soon as she turns it on, that she had picked something else – even the video of Winona shoplifting would have been better.

Still, she pretends like she’s watching it, and like clockwork, a half an hour into the movie, she kisses the back of Brittany’s neck – Brittany has this thing about sometimes being the ‘little spoon’ and Santana won’t tell her, but she sometimes likes to be able to hold Brittany this way – and trails her fingertips along the line of Brittany’s sweatpants.

Brittany’s hips push out reflexively and Santana slips her hand down one side, toying with the edge of Brittany’s underwear.

A hand covers her own and she smirks against Brittany’s neck.

“Later,” she hears Brittany whisper. “I want to see what happens to Angelina Jolie.”

Santana closes her eyes and pulls her hand back into the cool air of the living room, sticking it into Brittany’s sweats pocket, glaring at the television like it’s the movie’s fault.

\---

She lets Brittany pick the movie again because she’s clearly not getting anywhere with her choices and when Brittany pulls  _Edward Scissorhands_  out of the pile, Santana growls and says it was her stomach and that she’s just hungry.

Ten minutes later she’s trapped in one corner of the couch, her legs on either side of Brittany’s body, winding around the back of Brittany’s knees, pulling the blond even closer.

She snakes one hand down and smirks triumphantly when she’s met with wet heat, her fingers slipping and sliding before the find their mark.

Brittany goes quiet for a moment, panting wordlessly against Santana’s ear, but then her body starts rocking slowly, meeting every one of Santana’s thrusts, her hands clawing at Santana’s shoulders. Santana pulls with one of her legs, spreading Brittany’s wider and pushing harder.

“ _God_ ,” Brittany mewls into her ear. “ _Fuck_.”

Her thumb pushes up and Brittany hovers still for three seconds and then lets out a cry muffled as she bites down on Santana’s bare shoulder.

A few minutes go by and Santana pulls her hand free, reaching down to wrap her arms around Brittany’s lower back, pulling her in against the cradle of Santana’s hips. “You’re fucking  _gorgeous_ ,” she whispers against Brittany’s neck.

Brittany nods and smiles back. “Of course I am. And,” she drawls out, rolling her hips. Santana holds back her groan. “I know how to make you scream, too,” she whispers, biting down on Santana’s earlobe.

In the background, Johnny Depp in his creepy white face paint and his blade-laden hands is on screen, cutting ice into pieces, making it snow over the town while Winona Ryder dances in it.

Santana rolls her eyes and lifts Brittany’s t-shirt up and over her head.

Fuck  _Edward Scissorhands_ ; she’s getting laid with or without him being on screen.

\---

She doesn’t figure out what the turn on is, exactly, but next time Brittany picks it out, Santana grins and doesn’t object.

And  _fifteen minutes_  later, when she’s coming apart, she figures she probably owes Edward a few favors in return for one hundred minutes of Naked Brittany.


End file.
